Traum der Vergangenheit
by Nielada
Summary: Ein Mädchen taucht in Harrys Leben auf, zusammen mit anderen fünf Schülern. Jeder von ihnen hat ein Geheimnis. Snapes Leben wird erneut umgekrempelt.... wie damals.


Traum der Vergangenheit

_**1.Kapitel **_

Ein wunderschönes Mädchen , stand inmitten eines freien Feldes ,zusammen mit fünf weiteren Personen, zwei hübsche Männer und noch drei andere Mädchen (die auch genauso wunderschön waren, wie das Mädchen selbst) . Das erste Mädchen hatte braune Haare , türkisfarbene Augen (die so unendlich traurig waren , als wäre die Welt für sie schon untergegangen ) , ein zierliches Gesicht , mit leicht angeröteten Wangen .Ihre Kleidung war schlicht und einfach , sie hatte eine normale Schlagjeans an , die blau ,weiß war . Ein Top das nur auf einer Seite einen Ärmel hatte , es war im leuchtenden blau gehalten . Der Junge der hinter ihr stand , sah Harry Potter ähnlich . Er hatte schwarzes zerwuscheltes Haar und grüne Augen ,fast genauso sah Harry aus . Harry Potter ist der berühmteste Zauberer in ganz England , vielleicht der berühmteste der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Der Junge , der aussah wie Harry , trug einen grünen Pullover und eine Jeanshose ,diese war schwarz . Der andere Jugendliche hatte braunes Haar ,zu einem Igelschnitt verarbeitet und braune Augen , er hatte gebräunte Haut und keine Hakennase wie der Junge davor , sondern ein kleines, zierliches Stupsnäschen . Das zweite Mädchen hatte schwarzes Haar mit blauen Strähnen , dazu trug sie ein schwarzes Ledertop und einen schwarzen Rock, zudem hatte sie braune Augen.. Das dritte Mädchen hatte dunkelblaue Augen , und blaue Haare , die schwarz schimmerten ,sie waren auch lang ,wie bei den anderen Mädchen . Das vierte Mädchen hatte auch braune Haare ,doch sie waren komplett glatt ,nicht eine Locke ,nicht eine Welle .Sie trug ein weißes Top , das hinten auf den Rücken über Kreuz gebunden war , sie trug dazu eine Stoffhose ,mit einen riesigen Schlag ,auf diesen Schlägen waren Drachen hochgezeichnet , wie auf den Ledertop vom zweiten Mädchen . Das Mädchen mit den türkisfarbenen Augen, war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken , sie schien in der Vergangenheit zu schweben :

, Es war dunkel ,der Vollmond stand am Himmel und man sah die ganzen Sterne am Firmament stehen . Ein Mädchen Hand in Hand mit einem eigentlich ganz hübschen Jungen. Beide gerade mal neunzehn Jahre alt. Sie blieben stehen und küssten sich genau vor der Mondscheibe.

Ein bezauberndes Bild oder ? tuschelten ein Mädchen ihrer Freundin zu, das andere Mädchen antwortete Ja sehr romantisch ,ich will auch endlich einen Freund

Von dem Anblick dieses Bildes und der Traurigkeit darüber, dass die zwei Mädchen keinen Freund hatten, verschwanden sie. Spurlos, als hätten sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Der Junge hieß Severus Snape und das Mädchen hieß Christine , beide frisch verlobt und beide sahen ziemlich glücklich aus , dass war ziemlich ungewöhnlich ,zu mindestens für Severus Snape . Schließlich war man es gewohnt , dass man ihn verachtete. Anscheinend war dies der Grund dafür, warum er doppelt so glücklich war . Nachdem sie den Kuss beendet hatten, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Beide gingen weiter und unterhielten sich über etwas ,doch wurde dieses Gespräch gestört, wahrscheinlich für immer. Jemand stand hinter ihnen, relativ schnell bemerkten sie dies. Christine setzte ein Lächeln auf ,sie schien ihn zu kennen und Severus auch ,er schaute jedoch im Gegensatz zu seiner Verlobten nicht gerade erfreut . Rasch verging ihr das Lächeln. Spätestens als sie sah, dass die Person ihren Zauberstab auf sie hielt. Christine, die leicht verwirrt war, rief der Person zu: Hey Sirius ,dass ist nicht witzig . ,er jedoch antwortete nicht und murmelte ganz leise etwas, sirrend schoss eine Feuerkugel aus seinen Zauberstab. Das Pärchen wich dem Angriff aus, Christine, die die Welt nicht mehr verstand fragte: Black bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen , er antwortete wieder nicht und feuerte noch einer dieser Kugeln, diese verfehlte ihr Ziel nur knapp. Es erschien ein Licht, ganz warm und wohltuend, anstatt Christine, stand ein blondes Mädchen mit dunkelblauen Augen und glänzenden Lippen , der Pony war nach hinten gebunden und festgemacht ,die Haare gingen dem blonden Mädchen bis zu den Kniekehlen . Sie hielt einen schwarzen Stab mit roten Rubin in der Hand . Sie sagte mit heller ,klarer und sanfter Stimme Sirius ,was ist los ,warum greifst du uns an ? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde , was ist passiert,doch schon wieder feuerte er die Feuerkugel ab ,Christine wich aus und dann geschah das, was kommen musste. Er zielte auf Severus Snape. Christine die dies sah, sprang zu Snape und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie hört noch ein Christine komm da weg , aber es war zu spät ,die Kugel traf Christine mit voller Wucht und Härte. Sie fiel zu Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf, wo ein spitzer Stein, dem Leben des jungen Mädchens ein Ende setzte. Snape, der durch den Druck des Angriffs weggeschleudert wurde, rappelte sich wieder auf und hinkte zu Christine ,er hatte sich bei den Sturz den Fuß verstaucht . Snape schaute sie an, in das regungslose Gesicht. In die leer gewordenen Augen. Er sah das Blut nicht, weil es dunkel war, er sah nur in die leeren Augen seiner Christine. Leise hauchte Snape: Christine ?...Christine ... bitte nicht ... nein ... und dann zeriss ein lauter Schrei die Stille der Nacht mit dem Vollmond: . Neiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn , schrie ein Junge, der soeben die Liebe seines Lebens hatte Sterben sehen. Severus Snape weinte, er hatte bisher noch nie richtig geweint, aber diesmal dachte er, der Schmerz und die Trauer würden ihn jetzt, schon nach wenigen Minuten umbringen. Christine war die einzige gewesen, die immer zu ihm gestanden hat. Mit der er sich nicht unterhalten musste, um sie zu verstehen. In diesen Zustand flüsterte er immer wieder nein , nein ... nein ... warum du ?... warum ausgerechnet du ? .

In diesen Momenten begann es zu regnen ,es regnete die ganze Nacht. Er saß bei ihr, fertig, gebrochen, willenlos. Bis Dumbledore ein weiser Zauberer zu ihm kam und ihn nach Hause schickte .Der nächste Tag war nicht besser, als die Nacht, er stand immer noch unter Schock ,er war müde ,sah krank aus und er fühlte sich elend ,er dachte : „Sie ist nur für mich gestorben ,ich hab sie umgebracht , nur ich ... ich bin daran Schuld "

Dann klopfte es an seiner Tür und er ging mit müden ,schweren Schritten zur Tür und öffnete. In der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy ,er fragte Darf ich reinkommen ? und Snape der nicht im Stande war, nein zu sagen, ließ ihn herein.

Malfoy sagte Tut mir leid für dich , das hast du nicht verdient . Weißt du wer es war , Severus Snape antwortete Ja , es war Sirius Black , Malfoy sah nicht im geringsten verwundert aus , hinter Snapes Rücken lächelte er sogar , Malfoy wusste mehr als er zugab .

Er antwortete gespielt verwundert Wie ? Ich dachte sie wäre mit ihm befreundet ? .

Snape antwortete ja ,das dachte ich auch , Christine leider auch , dieses miese Stück Malfoy grinste merkwürdig als Snape zu einem Bild sah ,doch als sich Severus wieder umdrehte, setzte er ein gespieltes Mitleid auf ,er antwortete Ja das ist er , er ist wirklich ein mieses Stück ,da gebe ich dir Recht , Freunde zu verraten ist das Letzte , Hey aber ich kenn da jemanden ,der dir hilft

Snape sah ihn böse und enttäuscht an , doch er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen und fragte Wer ?

Malfoy antwortete Komm mit ich stell ihn dir vor .

In diesen Augenblick jedoch ,ganz wo anders ,war Christine .Es war der Himmel , fünf andere Leute kamen hinzu und begrüßten sie freundlich und sagten Los komm beeilen wir uns, doch Christine sagte nur traurig Hallo ,ja ich komme und alle durchlöcherten sie mit besorgten Blicken .

Sie bemerkte es und fragte Wie geht's euch ? und einer der Personen sagte uns geht es gut ,aber dir geht die Sache mit Snape an die Nieren nicht wahr ? und Christine antwortete mit einer solchen Traurigkeit ,dass alle dachten sie würde jeden Moment wegklappen

Ja , geht es auch und ich werd ihn wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen ,alle starrten sie an und ein Junge hinter ihr fragte Wieso? Nur weil du eine klitzekleine Regel gebrochen hast? und Christine fauchte ihn an Nein , es war nicht nur eine sondern insgesamt mehr als zwanzig Regeln und die drei Wichtigsten : Opfere dich nie für einen Sterblichen ,wenn er böse ist , Snape ist zur falschen Seite gelaufen , zweite : du sollst keinen Sterblichen lieben , Severus ist sterblich , drittens: Verwandle dich nie vor einen Sterblichen und was hab ich mehrmals gemacht ?

Das Mädchen mit den blauschwarzen Haaren sagte Hey komm, ich denke so hart ist das Quintanal auch nicht . , doch dass schien Christine nicht sehr viel zu nützen. Sie kamen an ein Tor mit himmelblauer Farbe und Christine ging mit einen schweren Herzen hinein . In der Halle , standen sie plötzlich im Universum , überall die Sterne und Planeten , mit Tausenden von Galaxien und in der Mitte stand das Quintanal . Christine und ihre fünf Freunde gingen hinein und eine schallende männliche Stimme erfüllte die Stille, sie sagte Hallo Angalus und beide Andalus , wie ich sehe seit ihr wie immer zu fünft gekommen , diesmal ist eine schwere Entscheidung fällig .

Christine, deren Herz immer schwerer wurde und unter der Last zu zerbrechen drohte, sagte ganz leise: Es tut mir leid , ich weiß ich hab sehr viele Regeln gebrochen , es tut mir wirklich leid . Aber ich möchte hinzufügen ,dass ich Severus Snape über alles und unendlich liebe .

Eine zweite weibliche Stimme erklang ,sie sagte: Nun , wir wissen das du ihn sehr liebst und wir haben auch beschlossen die Gesetze zu ändern ,doch da du die Regeln gebrochen hast , bekommst du trotzdem eine Strafe .Steh auf Angalus der Liebe und des Mutes . , Christine erhob sich und schaute auf das Quintanal ,es ertönte noch eine dritte Stimme , sie war männlich , Deine Strafe wird sein , dass du erst in neunzehn Jahren zurückkehren darfst ,diese Zeit wirst du hier im Himmelreich verbringen _müssen_ .

Christine sah sich Hilfesuchend um Nein , bitte ... bitte ... ich muss ihn eher wiedersehen , ich muss ihn doch von Voldemort wegbringen , ich muss ihn doch helfen sie begann zu weinen .Die vierte Stimme klang etwas rau ,war aber dennoch weiblich , Tut uns sehr leid , aber er muss da allein herausfinden . .

Angalus du kannst froh sein , dass wir extra für dich die Regeln geändert haben und du kannst auch froh sein, dass du nicht verbannt wirst sagte eine fünfte Stimme ,diesmal war sie vom höchsten der Quintanaltrevalis . Christine und ihre fünf Freunde knieten sich hin ,die fünfte Stimme sagte Steht bitte auf ,ich möchte in eure Seelen schauen und nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu Ich sehe eure Gefühle sind ehrlich ,doch muss ich dich Angalus der Liebe und des Mutes enttäuschen , tut mir leid. Severus Snape muss seine Fehler selbst besiegen ,Christine sagte Ja Oberlus ,ich möchte mich für meine Frechheit entschuldigen und ich würde gerne fragen ob ich nun gehen darf .

Es kam ein Schatten und plötzlich stand der Oberon höchst persönlich vor ihr und er antwortete mit sanfter Stimme Nun , es ist keine echte Bestrafung , es ist eine Prüfung ob er dir würdig ist und ob er wirklich der Richtige für dich ist , wenn er es in neunzehn Jahren nicht geschafft hat von Voldemorts Seite auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen , darfst du nie wieder auf die Erde zurück , denn er ist dir dann nicht würdig

Christine wurde blass ,sie hat einen Schock erlitten ,einen Schweren ,sie dreht sich abrupt um und wollte wegrennen ,doch blieb sie stehen . Einer der Angalus kam zu ihr hinüber und sah in ihre tränenüberfluteten Augen ,so endlos traurig und geschockt und so leer , für sie schien eine Welt zusammengebrochen zu sein .

Alle fünf gingen vor ,knieten sich hin und ein Angalus antwortete Dürfen wir ihm helfen , der Oberlus setzte hinzu Wer ihm hilft ,wird aus dem Engelreich verbannt und wird als Geist im Diesseits spuken

Die Fünf blickten zu ihr rüber , sie kam vor und ging auf beide Knie ,auf den Boden des unendlichen Weltalls .Sie schluchzte Bitte , wenn ich schon Snape nicht wiedersehen darf, dann helft ihm bitte nicht .Nicht ihr auch noch , dass würde ich nicht mehr verkraften und Oberlus sah sie von oben herab an und sagte mit heischender Stimme Ich weiß was ihr sechs jetzt denkt , aber ich muss euch sagen , ich hab diese Gesetze nicht gemacht , doch wir müssen Zustimmen und Ablehnen. Wir werden den Anfragen nun endlich stattgeben und trotzdem muss ich dich so schwer wie es geht bestrafen

Christine schmunzelte Meine Liebe zu Snape ist stärker ,stärker als jedes Verbot . Trotzdem muss ich dazusagen ,ich werde ihre Anweisungen befolgen und mich nicht einmischen , ich vertraue ihm und er wird es schaffen , er wird sich aus dieser Kette lösen , selbst wenn nicht .Ich gehe sogar freiwillig in die Hölle für ihn ,wenn es sein muss. Wenn er mich vergisst , ist auch kein Problem .So ist die Liebe nun einmal, man verzeiht alles, auch wenn der Schmerz noch so groß ist. Haben sie mir diese Erkenntnis nicht gegeben ? Haben sie uns nicht gesagt ,dass Liebe so funktioniert ? Sie machen genau, das alles wieder kaputt , doch da ich der Angalus der Liebe und des Mutes bin ,werde ich dies nie vergessen , selbst wenn ich dort in der Hölle schmoren müsste . , sie hatte Oberlus noch nie gesehen ,doch nun musterte sie ihn ,wie er da so stand in der weite des Weltalls , mit seinen leuchtend weißen Anzug und Kapuze , seinen Stock aus Ebenholz , ebenso schwarz wie ihrer, jedoch mit einen Weltstein darauf.

Nun tat Oberlus etwas ,was er noch nie getan hatte, er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und vor ihr stand ein Mann , mit weißen Haar und langen weißen Bart . Christine erkannte ihn , es war niemand geringerer als Merlin ,der große Zauberer ,der damals die Hexe in den See verbannt hatte. Er antwortete Ja das stimmt , du hast Recht Angalus .Ich weiß auch ,dass du ihn so sehr liebst , doch ich sage dir ,es ist besser so. Wir werden sehen ob er es schafft und solange musst du dich gedulden. Auch wenn er es schon eher schafft , so darfst du trotzdem erst in neunzehn Jahren zurückkehren , dies ist deine Strafe .

Christine liefen Tränen über die Wangen , eine Träne nach der anderen , Merlin zeigte einen kleinen mitleidserfüllten Blick zu ihr und er sagte schließlich: Nun ihr sechs geht und Christine in neunzehn Jahren werden wir dann berichten ob er es geschafft hat und ob du zurückdarfst .Christine ging hinaus ,zusammen mit ihren fünf Freunden und das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren ging zu ihr und zog sie weg und sagte Warum hast du ihm nichts gesagt ?

Christine sagte Weil es nicht ging , ich konnte nicht .Snape wusste es schließlich auch nicht . Ich glaube jedoch schon das Oberlus es wusste, sonst wäre die Strafe nicht so hart ausgefallen , ihre Freundin nickte Klingt einleuchtend sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause .Die beiden gingen nun zu den Rest der wartete ,vorher fragte sie jedoch noch schnell Ob ich es den vieren auch erzählen soll? und ihre Freundin nickte und antwortete ich glaube sie haben ein Recht ,es zu erfahren und sie gingen vor .

Im Diesseits war Snape gerade dabei , es James ,Lilie und den Rest der Familie zu erzählen . Alle waren geschockt und in Trauer , außer Snape . Snape schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben ,obwohl er immer noch ganz schlaff wirkte ,er hatte sich auch wieder ins Negative verändert ,doch davon merkte zunächst niemand etwas ,er schien immer noch freundlich zu sein , doch der Schein trügte. In den drei Tagen ,war er festgehaltenes Mitglied, der Todesser ,einer von Voldemorts Anhängern .Er hatte das Tatoo vom Totenkopf und der Schlange schon auf seinen rechten Arm .Innerlich wusste er zwar es ist falsch ,doch er hörte nicht mehr auf sein Herz ,sondern auf seine schlechten Seiten , er holte sich seinen schlimmen Ruf ,den er bevor er mit Christine zusammen war ,auch hatte ,wieder. Dann als er endlich fertig war mit erzählen , brach Lilie in Tränen aus .Der Rest fasste es relativ still auf . Die Mutter von James hatte zwar Tränen in Augen ,doch war sie stark genug um die Tränen zurück zuhalten . Nach einer Weile ging er dann ,doch war er wieder so zerstört, wie an dem Tag, als er Christine hatte sterben sehen, er hatte ihren Tod immer noch nicht wirklich verkraftet ,er konnte immer noch nicht glauben ,dass es Sirius Black war . Er ging gleich weiter zu Voldemort um sich dort zu melden .

Als er dort ankam , sah Voldemort ihn misstrauisch an . Deshalb kniete sich Snape vor ihm hin ,er hasste es ,denn dadurch verlor er seinen Stolz und der war ihm fast das Wichtigste , er machte es trotzdem . Als Voldemort ihm seine Aufgabe gegeben hatte ,wandte Snape Voldemort den Rücken zu ,diese Gelegenheit nutzte Voldemort ,er zog rasch seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas ,doch Snape bemerkte es zu spät um zu entkommen ,der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Danach konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern ,was ihn so fertig gemacht hatte , er wusste zwar dass da etwas war ,doch fiel es ihm nicht ein und so gab er auf (Dies wusste Christine nicht). Voldemort lachte kalt und hoch , gefährlich ,angsteinflößend ,als Snape sich seiner Aufgabe zugewandt hatte und verschwunden war. Drei Jahre später war er immer noch in Voldemorts Gruppe ,den Todessern. Voldemort hatte die ganzen drei Jahre hart gearbeitet ,um der schrecklichste Zauberer zu werden ,der je gelebt hatte . Seine neueste Methode waren ,die menschenschluckenden Wasserspeier , immer wenn jemand sein Namen rief ,tauchte einer dieser Wasserspeier auf und verschlang die Person, die seinen Namen genannt hatte . Dies machte den meisten Leuten Angst , doch mittlerweile gab es eine Person ,wovor Voldemort Angst hatte .Sein Name war Dumbledore und er war jetziger Schulleiter von Hogwarts ,der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Snape wandte sich im vierten Jahr schon von Voldemort ab und wurde ein Spion vom Zaubereiministerium . Im fünften Jahr jedoch begang Voldemort schlimmere Taten ,er hatte zwei Tage zuvor ,den Rest der Potterfamilie umgebracht .James ,der Bruder von Christine ;Lilie ihre jetzige Schwägerin und noch die Eltern von dem hübschen Pärchen .Einer jedoch überlebte ,der einjährige Sohn von James und Lilie Potter ,er sollte nun bei seiner Tante und seinen Onkel aufwachsen ,die beiden jedoch waren echte Muggel , wahrscheinlich die größten in ganz England, dass tat den Eltern von dem Sohn sehr weh . „

Plötzlich wurde das erste Mädchen aus ihren Erinnerungen gerissen , die restlichen fünf kamen auf sie zu und einer von den Jungs sagte Komm schon , das wird schon .Ich dachte du freust dich ?

Sie antwortete Na klar freu ich mich , aber ...

Nichts aber sagte das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den dazugehörigen blauen Strähnen .

Auch der andere Junge gab seinen Senf dazu Genau , los komm gehen wir lieber zum Zug , aber vorher sollten wir uns umziehen

Christine schmunzelte und sagte Brauchen wir nicht ,dass sind die Sachen ,die Muggel heutzutage tragen , das Einzige was wir noch machen müssen , unsere Zauberumhänge holen. der Junge mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren schlug sich gegen die Stirn und sagte Hab ich total vergessen ,stimmt ja .

Alle lachten. Sogar Christine, trotz ihrer Nervosität. Denn es könnte ja jemand herausfinden ,dass sie Snape liebte , doch alle außer Christine selbst wussten ,das es nicht so sein würde . Sie teleportierten sich ,mit Koffern zum Gleis neundreiviertel und Harry Potter stand neben ihr .Er fragte sie Wo wart ihr zwei solange Nira und Christine? und sie sagte ich ..war auf Toilette

Harry antwortete Achso und wer sind die vier ? und alle überlegten sich schnell Namen ,der Junge sagte Tim Gregorian , der andere Junge mit den schwarzen zerwuschelten Haaren ,der Harry so ähnlich sah ,antwortete Raphael Gregorian ,das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren sagte Ich heiße Lolita Litanah , das Mädchen mit den Ledersachen antwortete abrupt Cleopatra Loona , ich komme aus Ägypten ,wir sind von dort hergezogen und Harry gab jedem die Hand. Christine ging ein paar Schritte zu Cleopatra und flüsterte ihr zu Wusstet ihr das ? und Cleopatra sagte Nein ,aber ich find es witzig , Christine sah sie lächelnd an Typisch du . Jo, ich immer doch antwortete Cleopatra frech grinsend . Dann kamen die Weasleys und Christine musste sich das Lachen verkneifen ,was ihr nicht allzu schwer fiel. Sobald sie an Snape dachte ,wurde sie nämlich rot . Ron fragte als erstes Wer ist das denn ? und Harry sagte mit gerunzelter Stirn Hast du denn meinen Brief nicht erhalten?

Achso , das ist sind also die Beiden ? und Christine und Nira blickten sich verwundert an, denn beide wussten nicht was gemeint war, die anderen prusteten jetzt schon im Hintergrund, besonders Cleopatra konnte sich nicht halten . Das sind also deine Schwestern ,die du kennen gelernt hast ? und Cleopatra musste sich entfernen ,denn lange konnte sie sich nicht halten . Als sie ein Stück sich qualvoll zurückgehalten hatte ,begann sie richtig heftig an zu lachen ,aber mit ihr gingen noch Lolita und Tim ,denn sie selbst konnten sich auch nicht mehr halten . Die anderen Zwei mussten zwischendurch kichern und lachen ,dass nahmen Christine und Nira den Restlichen sehr übel ,denn es war nicht so witzig, wie die anderen es fanden . Äh... Ja und du musst demnach Ron sein oder? antwortete Christine und Ron fragte Hat Harry viel über mich erzählt ? und Nira nickte ,Harry nickte auch ,Christine flüsterte Nira zu Das ist Mist, wenn wir was falsches sagen ,wird's brennzlich ,doch plötzlich wussten sie alles ,was Harry zu wissen schien und Christine flüsterte Ich dachte schon, dass machen die da oben nie

Nira nickte erleichtert . Hallo ,Ron , Harry und die beiden Gerufenen wussten sofort wer es war.

Hermine sagten Ron und Harry wie aus einen Mund , jedoch so leise dass es keiner von den anderen Beiden hören konnte . Hallo Hermine ,ich glaube die Zwei hier, kennst du noch nicht und Harry grinste frech

Ich nehme an ,Christine und Nira , weiß jemand wer die Drei da hinten sind ?

Äh... wie waren ihre Namen noch gleich ... ach ja Cleopatra Loona , Tim Gregorian und äh... Lolita Litanah sagte Christine

und er heißt äh... wie heißt du noch mal ? fragte sie den Jungen Raphael Gregorian sagte er.

Hermine fragte daraufhin: Seid ihr beiden Jungs Brüder? und Raphael antwortete Ja sind wir ,wir kommen von Deutschland ,sind auch wie Cleopatra hierher gezogen . und Hermine nickte. Dann wandte sie sich Christine zu: Wie habt ihr Drei euch denn entdeckt, Harry antwortete Nun ja ,sie sind in unsere Straße gezogen , Beide mit verschiedenen Familien , die Zwei wollen nicht mit Potter angesprochen werden ,warum weiß ich nicht ,aber wenn man vierzehn Jahre bei einer netten Familie gewohnt hat, kann ich mir vorstellen ,dass man dann den Namen der Familien beibehalten möchte .

Hermine nickte und sagte Sehr merkwürdig dieses Schicksal , lässt sich auch immer was Neues einfallen

Ron stimmte ihr zu ,Harry grinste, Christine und Nira sahen merkwürdig drein ,doch Christine mit einer Sanftheit und Traurigkeit in den Augen . Dann werden ja alle auf die Häuser verteilt und einige kommen sogar in unsere Häuser und Klassen nicht wahr? fragte Ron , alle vier nickten . Christine fragte mit gespielter Verwunderung Wie ihr habt mehrere Häuser , also Harry davon hast du uns glaub ich noch nichts erzählt

Harry sagte verlegen Stimmt ,Entschuldigung ihr beiden , also wir haben vier Häuser Gryffindor Gründer ist Goderic Gryffindor ,Salazar Slytherin ist der Gründer von Slytherin ,Die Gründerin von Hufflepuff war Helga Hufflepuff und von Ravenclaw war es Rowena Ravenclaw . Jeder steht für einige Eigenschaften wir war das noch äh... ah ja also ,Gryffindor für Tapferkeit und Mut ,in Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu ,man hilft dem Anderen wo man kann und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu . Bist du geschwind im Denken und auch Weise ,dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich , auf die Reise .In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden ,doch wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden . war doch so oder, Ron nickte heftigst und Hermine sagte Hast du das auswendig gelernt ?

Harry sagte Nein, eigentlich nicht ,nur mir fiel das Gedicht wieder ein

Der Junge hinter Harry sagte Oh man da wird's Überraschungen geben ,alle Fünf starrten ihn an und er wurde leicht rosa .

Christine fragte Ich nehme mal an Slytherin ,ist das Haus ,wo der Blonde da hingeht oder,alle starrten sie an und sie verteidigte sich Na ja , ich hab ihn vorhin dabei erwischt , wie er einen armen Muggel über einen Koffer fallen ließ

Hermine sagte So ein Mistkerl, aber Christine woher weißt du denn ,das er nach Slytherin geht ,dass stimmt nämlich ,

Ist doch nicht schwer , wenn Harry sagt dass Slytherin für List und Tücke steht , denk ich mal ,dass dieses Haus ,die „bösen" Schüler nimmt .

Hermine schien beeindruckt .

Wir sollten langsam zum Gleis gehen oder ?Ich glaube es war doch um elf ,stimmt es oder hab ich recht? und die anderen Drei kamen zurück und prusteten immer noch ,doch hatten sie sich fast beruhigt. Cleopatra sagte immer noch lachend

Ich glaub wir sollten reingehen ,ihr tränten die Augen vor Lachen ,was bei Lolita und Tim nicht anders war . Harry ,Christine, Ron, Hermine, Nira und Raphael gingen zusammen in das letzte Abteil . Plötzlich fiel Christines Blick auf einen Mann im Express ,den Christine und Raphael sofort erkannten Lupin,alle starrten sie verdutzt an und sie sagten , Raphael hat eine Zauberfamilie und die sind gegen die Verurteilung von Sirius Black gewesen und na ja ,seine Familie hat noch erzählt, dass Lupin sein bester Freund war und sie hatten von ihm ein Foto , nun ja das Foto haben sie mir gezeigt .

Du meinst uns , na ja auf jeden Fall hat er sich nicht verändert .

Sagt mal seid ihr zusammen? fragte Hermine , die zwei schauten sich an. Christine und Raphael begannen zu lachen und Christine sagte Nein ganz bestimmt nicht ,wir sind sehr eng befreundet , aber zusammen? ... nie im Leben

Raphael meinte Erstens ist sie gar nicht mein Typ , zweitens hab ich eine Freundin und drittens passt sie nicht zu mir , Christine nickte zustimmend . Dann plötzlich hielt der Zug an und Christine sagte Ich glaube kaum das wir schon in Hogwarts sind ... und plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Ginny kam herein gestürzt ,zusammen mit vier anderen Personen . Christine sah in der Tür nach und dann ging die Aussteige Tür auf und etwas kam herein ,Christine sah wie eine grüne ,weiße Hand ,Schleim umgab diese Hand , die Adern sah man hervorstehend ,Christine brach als erste zusammen kurz darauf auch Harry. Christine befand sich in der Vergangenheit ,sie sah wie sie starb ,wie sie sich vor Snape warf und er mit der Faust auf den Boden schlug ,nachdem er erkannt hatte ,dass sie tot war .

Harry hingegen sah sich in der Vergangenheit ,wo seine Eltern starben . Er hörte seine Mutter schreien und dann ein kaltes, grausames Lachen , das Harry Aufwachen ließ . Er sah sich um ,Lupin der geschlafen hatte, stand über den Kopf von Harry , er sagte Komm hoch Harry , man das Schuljahr fängt genauso an wie in der dritten Klasse ,er half ihm dabei . Harry nickte zustimmend. Christine lag im Gegensatz zu Harry immer noch in diesen Zustand, sie sah fürchterlich aus ,ihr Gesicht schweißgebadet , Angstzustände standen in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben , manchmal zuckte sie merkwürdig . Sie war völlig weggetreten , es wurde immer schlimmer ,bis Lupin seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und etwas brabbelte ,was keiner verstand . Doch ließ dieser Spruch ,sie sanft und ruhig einschlafen , etwa eine halbe Stunde später wachte sie auf ,wieder schweißgebadet ,denn der Spruch den Lupin gesagt hatte ließ extrem nach . Als sie wach war ,sahen sie erst wie schlimm sie in Wirklichkeit aussah , schneeweiß ,mit blau ,lila und teilweise auch rot gemischter, Haut ,nun um genau zu sein sie sah aus als hätte sie irgendetwas verprügelt . Lupin ging zu ihr und sagte Du solltest etwas von der Schokolade essen ,dann geht es dir gleich wieder besser ,Christine immer noch zu schwach zum reden, nahm die Schokolade und biss zaghaft hinein . Lupin schien sich dennoch Sorgen zu machen , denn ihr Lippen waren immer noch blau . Nun sagte Christine flüsternd ,weil es sie stark erwischt hatte ,dass sie wirklich kaum einen Ton rausbrachte Dankeschön ,wo ist der Dementor hin,Lupin schien verwundert O.k. du weißt dass es ein Dementor war ,aber woher? In deinen zarten Alter befasst man sich doch nicht mit solchen Ungeheuern

Christine bekam es schon hin zu fauchen ,Harry sagte Sie wird wieder ,Lupin sah ihn verwirrt an.

Nun ja sie zetert gerne und dass macht sie nur wenn´s ihr gut geht.

Christine fauchte etwas lauter, weil Lupin es nicht gehört hatte Es ist kein zartes Alter und außerdem denke ich mal , wenn sie der neue Lehrer für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" sind, dann können wir uns doch auf so was gefasst machen oder?

Nun fauchte sie nicht mehr ,sondern grinste .

Stimmt ,aber woher wissen sie dass schon wieder ?

Sie grinste noch frecher und antwortete Ich weiß genauso viel über sie ,wie sie über Harry wissen , Lupin schaute sie misstrauisch an und fragte Woher?

Interessante Frage ,woher weiß ich dass , Hmmm... sagen wir von einen Bekannten .

Das wollen sie mir hier nicht erzählen ?Wir können auch woanders hingehen sagte Lupin abrupt, Christine antwortete Nein, selbst dann nicht ,weil sie mir nicht glauben würden ,Lupin sah sie noch misstrauischer an und sagte Nun gut , wir belassen es dabei ,aber am Ende werde ich sie nochmals fragen ,ich hoffe doch, bis dahin haben sie eine Antwort ,Christine grinste noch breiter und antwortete Wenn sie gut aufpassen ,finden sie es so raus ,aber wenn sie es nicht herausfinden ist es auch kein Problem , sie haben die Antwort noch innerhalb dieses Schuljahres sie zwinkerte Lupin an und nun sah er die Wärme und die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren Augen Nun gut werden wir sehen ,

Soll ich ihnen helfen ? fragte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ,Christine schien zu wissen, dass sie es selbst nicht schaffte ,denn sie nickte .Lupin half ihr und der etwas großgeratene Tim half ihr auch . Sie brachten sie erst mal in den Krankensaal ,auch Harry wurde dorthin gebracht ,er war auch noch nicht fit. In das Zimmer kamen dann Professor Dumbledore ,Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall . Professor Dumbledore lächelte beide an , Professor McGonagall war besorgt und Snape interessierte es nicht besonders. Er huschte mit seinen Augen über die zwei Betroffenen. Dann erblickte er sie, Harry beachtete er nicht oder zumindest er versuchte es. Doch drum herum kam er nicht ,denn als er in die Augen von Professor McGonagall sah ,schenkte er auch Harry einen Blick , wobei dieser sehr abfällig war. Aber immerhin war es ein Blick auf ihn. Christine musste sich ein Schmunzeln extrem verkneifen ,denn sie wollte es sich nicht gleich mit ihm verscherzen . Harry warf einen Blick zurück ,der jeden Bergtroll erledigt hätte .

Christine kannte diesen Blick genau ,besser als jeden anderen ,denn schließlich hatten sich so James und Snape immer angesehen. Es war als würden sie sich Messer durch jedes einzelne Körperteil stecken. Christine war diese Blicke schon gewöhnt ,trotzdem war es merkwürdig sie wieder zu sehen . Nun ihr Zwei, werdet ihr es schaffen bis in die große Halle? fragte Snape höhnend ,Christine sagte so freundlich wie sie konnte zurück Ich glaube schon , probieren geht über studieren ,Christine versuchte aus dem Bett aufzustehen sie schwankte ziemlich heftig. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen ,denn es sah ziemlich merkwürdig aus, wie sie dort wankte . Christine jedoch sagte zu Harry gelassen und ruhig: Ich bin ja gespannt, wie dass bei dir aussieht ...uäh ,sie fiel hin und musste lachen ,doch versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen .Dadurch schien sie sich Respekt bei Snape zu verschaffen ,denn sein gelangweilter Blick lockerte sich auf . Nun schaffte es Christine stehen zu bleiben ,wenn noch etwas wackelig, aber sie stand . Harry stand auf und schwankte kein bisschen mehr , er sah ins Snape Augen und verkniff sich sein Kommentar vorerst . Also Harry jetzt komm ich mir echt bescheuert vor , ich flieg hin und du ,du stehst ,so ein Mist ist das peinlich

Dumbledore schmunzelte und antwortete Na Miss Toulon so schlimm ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht

Christine sagte mit solcher Sanftheit Doch für mich schon

Wie ein verwohntes Gör sagte Snape mit richtiger Freude .

Ich bin nicht verwöhnt fauchte sie zurück , dass brachte ihr anscheinend noch mehr Punkte ein ,weil sie sagte was sie dachte . Severus ich warne sie ,noch mal so etwas und sie werden das Rotkäppchen in unseren Stück spielen ,also überlegen sie sich das sagte McGonagall mit gefährlichen Unterton , das versiegelte ihm den Mund und Christine verkniff sich ein Lachen ,sie hatte jetzt zwar einen fiesen Plan ,doch verwarf sie ihn wieder ,so gemein konnte sie nicht sein . Dann gingen alle langsam (wegen Christine, sie war zu schwach um normal Tempo zu laufen), Snape wäre am liebsten schon vorgegangen ,er wusste auch gar nicht, was er hier sollte, doch wieder sah ihr diesen böse blitzenden Blick von Professor McGonagall ,Christine ging zu Harry und flüsterte Da sieht man mal wieder ,dass sogar die bösesten Männer durch Frauen zur Vernunft gebracht werden kann und Harry grinste verhalten. Was gibt es denn zu grinsen ,Mister Potter und Miss Toulon ? und Christine antwortete schlicht und einfach Ein Witz ,nur ein Witz

Muss ja ein ziemlich guter gewesen sein sagte Snape mit fauchenden Unterton.

Na ja so gut war er nun auch wieder nicht , sagen wir einfach ein wenig witzig .Snape warf ihr einen bedrohlichen Blick zu und sie blickte direkt in seine Augen ohne auch nur einmal zu zucken , danach wandte sich Snape wieder ab .Snape schien sie mehr und mehr zu mögen ,dass hatte seit fünf Jahren keiner mehr geschafft, seinen Blick standzuhalten . Professor McGonagall schmunzelte sie an , Das war aber kein Witz sondern eine Tatsache

So gesehen, stimmt auch wieder , da haben sie recht

Professor McGonagall und die anderen Zwei schmunzelten .

Snape hingegen rollte mit den Augen: „ Sehr witzig..."

Dann trafen sie in der großen Halle ein und die anderen fünf kamen zu ihnen herunter ,sehr langsam ,sonst hätten sie von Snape wahrscheinlich Strafarbeit bekommen und das war es ihnen auch nicht wert . Dann fragte Raphael ,ganz förmlich Wie geht es dir ? Wir geht es dir Harry ?

Harry antwortete Nun ich denke ich spreche für uns Beide wenn ich sage ,dass es uns besser geht ,Christine nickte nur und zwinkerte ,was jedoch nur Harry und Raphael sahen . Dumbledore, der die ganze Zeit still war , ging mit langsamen Schritten vor und blieb vor den sieben stehen und sagte Harry, setz du dich bitte an deinen Tisch und ihr Sechs ihr bleibt hier erst einmal auf den Gang stehen , Harry, Christine, Nira, Raphael ,Cleopatra , Lolita und Tim nickten. Snape und Professor McGonagall gingen gemeinsam hoch zum Lehrertisch und Lupin, der schon vorgegangen waren ,sah sie nun auch ,sie ging zu Tim und bedankte sich und oben auf den Lehrertisch schenkte sie Lupin ein Lächeln , er lächelte zaghaft zurück ,als ob er schüchtern wäre .Doch Christine wusste was los ist , es war peinlich für ihn von einer Schülerin angelächelt zu werden . Nun sah sie zum Slytherintisch und sie erwischte Draco dabei ,wie er gerade einen Ohnmachtsanfall spielte , sie blickte ihn so an ,wie sie es bei Lucius immer getan hatte und Draco Malfoy hörte sofort auf ,als er den Blick bemerkte . Er mochte ihn nicht und er flößte ihm ein wenig Angst und Respekt ein.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt!

Bitte sagt mir wie ihr den Anfang der Story findet...


End file.
